south_park_colorado_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bebe Stevens
Bebe Stevens is a fourth grader at South Park Elementary. She seems to be the "popular" girls' secondary leader, after Wendy Testaburger, though Bebe serves as the primary female throughout Season 6. She briefly became part of the boys' group in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", but only because of her early developed breasts. She was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman in her first speaking role, however, she is now voiced by supervising producer, Jennifer Howell. Appearance Bebe has long, frizzy golden blonde hair, parted to her left side. While her hair , She wears a red jacket with light gray trim and dark green pants with light gray mittens on her hands Personality Bebe is usually a friendly person, and is seen hanging out with other characters, mainly the other girls in school. However, she has had rocky relations with the male students. Relatives Tommy Boyman article: Tommy Boyman she has a good relationship with Tommy, who is his friend since they met, Bebe is possible to have an unrequited passion for Tommy Clyde Donovan article : Clyde Donovan This relationship has not been looked into any further since "Clubhouses", but when Kyle tried to teach her how to throw rocks at cars in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", Clyde was the only one who tried to intervene, and he was concerned that Kyle was getting in the way of the relationship. Bebe was also walking with Clyde in "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?" and was the lone girl in the group going to confession after they saw a nude woman on the internet. In the Season Eleven finale, "The List", Bebe was not against voting Kyle as the ugliest, and voting Clyde the cutest. The reason given was that all the girls wanted discounts while shoe-shopping. Wendy Testaburguer She is Wendy Testaburger's best friend, helping Wendy in situations such as getting Stan Marsh back from his substitute teacher, Ms. Ellen in the episode "Tom's Rhinoplasty". Despite this she abandons Wendy in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset" because she isn't enough of a stupid spoiled whore. But Wendy had abandoned her in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", because she was jealous of the attention the boys gave Bebe. Bebe might have only feigned the fact that she didn't consider Wendy enough of a whore, because she was still hurt by Wendy's actions in the earlier episode. One interesting tidbit is that she and Wendy are on different sides in "The Wacky Molestation Adventure". Bebe is on Cartman's side and Wendy is on Stan and Kyle's side. Trivia * Bebe has killed Kenny twice in proper condom use and later in The List * Bebe is number 18 on the dodgeball team. ** As of Season 17 ,Bebe has had a speaking role in 34 episodes ** your secret crush is Tommy Boyman ** Bebe is the only girl in South Park that likes to hang out with boys. Despite this, she doesn't have a boyfriend. ** Her jacket is similar to that of Cartman Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Jennifer Howell